


Through the Old and Grey

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip, kenma has a Crisis™️, theyre not married in this but they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: While cuddling, Hinata finds a grey hair on Kenma’s head
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Through the Old and Grey

Kozume Kenma was 26, definitively _not old_ , so when he boyfriend, Hinata Shoyo, 25, the light of his life, said he found a grey hair while playing with his hair during a long cuddle session, it wasn’t an overstatement to say he freaked out. A bit. Okay, _a lot._

“What do you _mean_ , you found a grey hair, Shoyo?” Kenma asked, worry and panic slipping into his voice. He’s 26, how could he be _greying_?

Hinata looked at him a little funny, a small smile on his face at how silly his boyfriend was being. He leaned in for a quick smooch as a distraction while he plunked the offending strand from his boyfriend’s head, kissing his crown at the tiny “ouch” he gave.

He put the hair up towards the light and yep- it was definitely grey. 

“Great,” Kenma deadpanned, glaring at the lock like it had committed a travesty against his whole family.

“ _Grey-_ t,” Hinata joked, cackling at the unimpressed look Kenma gave him at such a terrible pun. 

Hinata gently wrapped his arms around Kenma’s head and cradled it, something Kenma loved because it made him feel safe and cared for tucked between those big and strong arms, and Hinata was always willing to do because “anything to protect that beautiful brain of yours,” holding him close to his chest.

“Oh, Kenma, my baby, what’s the matter?” He cooed, smooching the top of his head and carding his fingers through his hair as Kenma pouted.

Deadly serious, even with a pout on his face, Kenma looked up at Hinata with the biggest, saddest eyes he’d ever seen and Hinata fell in love all over again.

“Shoyo,” he said. “Be honest; am I old?”

Hinata tried _so hard_ not to, but he couldn’t help it; he laughed and Kenma buried his face in his boyfriend’s stomach.

“It’s not funny, Shoyo!” He whined, voiced mumbled and vibrating as his head bounced against Hinata’s laughing stomach. 

He pulled away and hit him with a pillow, the laughs louder than ever. “I’m serious! Stop laughing!”

“I-I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry!” Hinata tried to speak through his laughs and failed miserably. When he saw Kenma with his arms crossed and pouting like a baby, he cooed again.

“No, baby,” he reassured softly, tucking a half blonde, half black lock behind Kenma’s ear. He cupped his cheek and hoped all the love he felt could be read with his eyes.

“You’re not old, I promise. You’re just busy, probably stressed. You are a CEO, after all.”

Kenma seemed to consider this for a moment before looking at his boyfriend again, still pouting.

“Do you think I should dye my hair again? What if more sprout up?” He ran his fingers through his hair, giving the discoloration of roots and bleach the stink eye. 

“They’re not weeds, Kenma,” Hinata giggled. He grabbed Kenma’s hand that was in his hair and held it tight, kissing his knuckles before he ran his own fingers through his hair.

“And, I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I really like your hair like this, it looks super cool, and I liked it when it was blonde, too. 

“But I think I’m a little biased,” he added. “I think you’d look great with any hairstyle, even if your hair was _allll_ grey.” Hinata smiled and it grew in size when he saw the corners of Kenma’s mouth turn up, too.

“You really think so?” Kenma looked up at him through those beautiful lashes and Hinata felt just as captivated by those eyes as the first time he had seen them. 

“Absolutely, baby,” and he kissed his cheek.

Kenma’s smile went bigger and he hugged Hinata, tucking himself into his neck and sighing contently when those arms wrapped around him once more.

“I love you,” he said softly, kissing Hinata’s cheek.

“And I love you,” Hinata echoed, returning the kiss.

Even if he was old, Kenma thought, it would be fine, because he knew it didn’t matter to Hinata and he’d be there every step of the way, even through the old and grey. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is super short but cute and I just love kenhina a lot omg my babies 🤧  
> -  
> [ follow me on twitter!! ](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D)


End file.
